First
by fallen for your eyes
Summary: Sirius Black loved Lily Evans first.


Sirius Black loved Lily Evans first.

She was the first person to smile at him as he timidly walked back to the Gryffindor table, while the Slytherin's glared and the Gryffindor's clapped awkwardly. He brushed past her, and she smiled, simply, but in a way that made Sirius want to smile back, and he never smiled at anyone.

When the Sorting hat yelled out Gryffindor for her as well, Sirius was almost positive he clapped the loudest.

From the smile, he developed what he could only call a crush on the energetic and brilliant red head. The first time she said his name that night in the common room, his stomach flipped. He wanted to be her friend.

But then he met James Potter.

James became his first real friend, then followed Remus, and then Peter, and before he knew it, Sirius was surrounded by people he cared about, and would do anything for. And there was Lily. Beautiful, kind Lily, whose disapproving looks and eye rolls followed the four boys wherever they went, because she always thought they were up to trouble, and most of the time they were.

Sirius often worried about what Lily Evans thought of him, because of Severus Snape, who spread rumors about Sirius and his friends, and just so happened to be Lily's best friend.

Sirius loved Lily Evans first.

He kept the feeling to himself, mostly because he thought James would tease him, but mostly because it was something that was his. He always shared everything with the boys, but this, was his secret.

Sirius wished he had spoken about it by his third year.

"Fella's I have something to admit." James shook Sirius, Remus and Peter out of their beds, and pulled them into a circle. "You know Evans, and you know how we fight,"

It was 4 in the morning when James decided to talk to them. Peter nearly fell asleep standing up.

"Well, I think I might be in love with her."

Remus rolled his eyes at James and pushed him back onto the bed. "You have quite a way of showing it mate."

"Sod off Lupin." Remus pushed Peter back into his bed, and then went back to his. James turned to Sirius.

Sirius felt like he had been punched in the gut. Lily. Lily Evans. His best mate thought he was in love with Lily Evans as well.

"Do you think I'm crazy Sirius? D'you think she'd ever like me back?"

Sirius loved Lily First. But he couldn't tell that to his best friend now.

Sirius loved Lily first.

He was too late. She was too beautiful. She was too in love with James.

It was obvious that they were destined to fall in love by the time they were in fifth year. Sirius knew it. Remus knew it. The whole bloody school knew it (except for maybe Peter, but when did Peter ever know anything).

No matter how hard Sirius tried, he couldn't be bitter. Because James was perfect for Lily. They were James and Lily, Evans and Potter. Too perfect for words, like Ying and Yang, two opposites who just needed to see it, and snog it off.

And there was plenty of other girls that liked Sirius. And Sirius liked plenty of other girls. But that didn't stop him from pretending to pretend to ask Lily on dates to bother James, but just to see what her reaction would be. It didn't stop him from holding her hand when she finally became friends with them as they walked down the hall. It didn't stop Sirius from being in love with her.

Sirius Black was Lily Evans first kiss.

She could remember almost as clearly as she could remember the day she received her Hogwarts letter. She had been crying, something about Severus and her sister, and Sirius had sauntered down the hall, trying to look big and interesting, but as soon as he saw her tears, he dropped the act, and sat down next to her, and told her a story about his little brother who wouldn't speak to him.

They were in their fifth year, and Lily pressed her lips against his quietly as a thank you, and she would swear forever it was the first and possibly last time she had seen Sirius Black blush.

Lily liked Sirius first.

Of all the marauders, there was something special about the dark haired boy with a smirk that screamed cocky, but eyes that scream damaged.

While everyone else thought Lily liked Remus first, it was really Sirius who drew her in. All of them seemed a little damaged, but Sirius was the worst. But he hid it so well.

She wanted to know his secrets, to know why he put on such a big act, how his hair always looked so good.

Lily would engage in fights with James just to see Sirius's reaction. At first. Until she realized it was because she liked to see Potter flustered.

Lily liked Sirius first, but it was his fault that she fell in love with James.

Lily Evans liked Sirius Black first.

When she had her first big fight with James she found Sirius and talked to him and he listened and he held her as she cried.

He punched James in the face right in the middle of the common room when he found him, and forced him to fix it with Lily. She loved James, but always knew Sirius would hold a small portion of her heart.

Sirius Black was James Potter's best friend, best man, and the man who walked Lily Evans down the aisle.

Her hands shook in his and she almost cried three times before the doors even opened.

He told her a story, as the rest of the party walked down towards James about a boy who loved a girl who fell in love with his best friend. Her bright green eyes softened and she opened her mouth to say something but he shushed her but kept talking, saying how he loved her before but now he loved her even more, like a sister, like the woman who would love his best friend and keep him in line, and he talked and talked as they walked until they stopped right in front of James who was crying.

Sirius Black started to cry too.

Sirius Black loved Lily Evans first, but the best day of his life was when he helped her become Lily Potter.


End file.
